A Series of Fireworks
by Paz Enai
Summary: What will become an assortment of oneshots dealing with fireworks. Not all pairings will be obvious at least one char will be known. Will be cussing and possible 'inuendos'if not more. They are seperate stories!
1. Duo Through My Eyes

Note: this was my first fic that was not from Duo's perspective. Can you guess who it is?

Fireworks

We sit out on a hill in the 'private property' we call home. The land is more than enough, but after all that happened in our youth, the government practically pleaded for us to accept it. I'm not complaining, I've obtained the solitude and peace I've been searching for over twenty years, ten acres of it too.

He's never complained either, which I am also grateful for.

'Independence day' he told me earlier today. After a few seconds of silence he informs me that today is the day America declared independence from Europe, some thousand or so years ago. I ask him why it matters and he just smiles.

Somehow every time he does that makes me hurt so much on the inside.

'One day we were oppressed I guess, then we were free. Sure there was also a war, but we were free. Just like the war we fought, except now we're all free together, and not separately' he tried to reason, but it's too late, I've already hurt his feelings. Made him feel that a tradition his nation passed down to him was obsolete, when in reality it meant as much to him as his very being. I suppose it's because he can truly attest to what it feels like to finally be free.

'They say there'll be fireworks over Lake Champlain. Maybe if we sit on the hill we can watch them from here.' As if I could argue.

So here we are, on a blanket on the hill watching the lake below us reflect the works of fire in the sky. If you can calm yourself enough to realize that the booms are not distant gunshots, and can remember who is beside you, they are actually quite spectacular as they go off in sync to music we can't hear from where we sit.

His hair is down. I swear he only wears it down for me, but then he'll correct me by saying 'You don't swear'. Usually I would reply 'Yes, but you swear aplenty for the both of us', but these days I seem to just smile instead, which I think he likes, as he smiles back.

Sometimes we'll hold each other, sometimes we'll just carry on what we were doing before, but it's all good, after all, it's with him, so I can't say it's not good.

Though I still think he only wears it down for me. It's beautiful, and I've fallen in love with the feel of it. He used to tease me about wanting to brush it, but I guess now that I've learned how not to rip most of it out, he enjoys it just as much as I do. I enjoy the smell too, the shampoo always smells better in his hair, I think.

Looking back to the show I hear him chuckle lightly and he asks which view I liked better, but I refuse to answer, fireworks are nice, but they can't stop me from looking at him far too long and I too let out a chuckle.

"I like my same ol' view best. It's familiar," I state to him.

"Oh? Even on Independence day?"

"Any day" I reply, "So long as it's you."

There is silence for a few moments as we stare at each other. The fireworks are twice as fascinating when reflected in his eyes and, before I can hear the first boom, I'm in his embrace, my head on his shoulder against the warm silky skin of his neck.

"I'm cool with that. Just promise you won't get bored with me when I get too old to do any more crazy stunts."

I smile into his neck, "You're Duo, right?"

I've confused him, so he replies after a pause with just "yeah".

"You'll find a way," I finish.

"Just as you'll always find a way to chase after me, right?"

"Of course, it wouldn't be the same familiar view without it, now would it?"

Owari.


	2. Fireworks with Wu

Notes, hello everyone, this is Paz. This is finals week(not quite, but almost...), so why am I writing? Because I am insane! YAY! I just wanted to make clear that this story is NOT related to the Fireworks story that preceeded it. This is just going to be a collection of short writings about fireworks, well, and pairings, for the most part.

Warnings: 2x5x1, Wufei POV (a first for me!), inuendoes-though no actual 'action'

'Fireworks with Wu' Paz Enai

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me! There is no way in Hell I am going!"

"Oh come on! It'll be fucking awesome, I swear!"

"You are only saying that because there'll be explosions and you happen to like explosions!"

"But there are going to be PRETTY explosions! The colors and sounds, PLUS it's going to be synchronized to music! I like music, you like music. Come-_on_!"

"Duo..."

"Fei!" he pleaded one more time.

I stared at him for another moment, gauging the possibilities. I could go, and start his year off right - and maybe even find a little... life under those sparkling explosions. Or I could try to bend him to my will and simply watch the excitement on TV... Of course now the latter doesn't seem as enjoyable, especially since we already missed the Chinese Dragon March, but then we could always find that same _life_ in a more secluded area... Or I could pretend to do the latter and then grab him, have a quick fuck, and then drag his sated ass out to watch the damned fireworks on a 'secluded' hill and fuck him a little more slowly.

Speaking of fucking Duo, I wonder where Hiiro is.

And look there, now he has me saying the word 'fuck'. I guess he's got all the possible meanings written down somewhere and recites them daily, because he always corrects me when I use it in the wrong, or in an awkward, context. Of course, I always blame it on not being a native English speaker. I don't like being corrected. Hiiro just avoids the word altogether.

"Pretty, pretty please, with rose petals on top!"

Knowing exactly how he'll respond I reply "Rose petals on top of what?"

And there it is, that quirky wink that implies far more sensuality than should be possible. And then that cute devilish smile that comes afterwards saying the words as though we were making love at this very moment, which makes me wonder why I haven't jumped him yet, "I don't know, I wonder what rose petals could be on top of... I think its a pale beige color, something... warm, and... delicious."

And before I can even reply with my 'and where would such an object be displayed', there comes a rap- tap- taping on the front door of our apartment. Damn little annoyances like this. And he was so close to me I could almost feel his pulse though the air, like a radio transmission.

"Duo, are you in there?" it's Hiiro, I realize. He had such a deep voice when I met him, it made my skin crawl, but over the years it managed to deepen more. I guess after puberty I was the only one whose voice _didn't_ change drastically. At least I didn't miss all pubic changes, and managed to grow taller than the Japanese man by a good six centimeters. A very _useful_ six centimeters, mind you.

As I'm thinking this, Hiiro lets himself in, knowing full well that no one replied yet and not caring at all.

"Duo, you are going to be late." I can hear an underlying reason behind his rushing the American, but I don' know what it is.

"I'm still working on convincing Wufei to leave the apartment."

"Wufei. Come."

And suddenly I have no option, not that I really mind. Between the two of them I'm not sure how the hell I'm not always in bed with someone. Oops, I think I just let off a shrugged smile that implied my train of thought.

"Save the perversion for latter, Fei. We're going to go start the New Year with one Hell-of-a bang!"

I suddenly have a very bad feeling. I wonder what gave it away. The fact that _both_ Duo and Hiiro are convincing me to go to the show, when I know for a fact Hiiro hates fireworks - the explosions make him think of the war, as was conditioned into him very early on - or the fact that we're going to be 'starting the year off' with said 'bang'.

"What are you two plotting."

"A _fireworks _ show, Wufei," Duo's chuckling, a sign of impending 'doom'. Hiiro's locked the door behind us already; it's too late to turn back.

"Yes. Fireworks." As Hiiro turns around I see a grin on his face as well. Oh, this could be bad.

"Fireworks? And what _kind_ of fireworks are these?" I think there's a look of panic on my face, barely perceptible to a normal person - I'm sure - but my voice is amazingly calm.

"The kind we're going to set off." As the words leave Duo's lips the first thing I think of is 'There is no way in all the ethos within the cosmos that I am going to let Duo set off fireworks. He'll probably target birds, or worse, houses!' But then I realize that Hiiro chuckled. It's easy to miss if you don't know how to listen for it; it's only one short sound, as though the first sound isn't supposed to be aloud, but the rest are silenced so only he can hear them.

Terrible things. I sense 'terrible things' in my near future.

I find myself smiling anyway.

"How far away are these _fireworks_, Duo, Hiiro?"

Duo looks to his watch. I notice that we're almost to the park. Did I say park? I meant abandoned lot that the three of us often go to for rather wild, shall we say, 'entertainment'. This 'park' happens to be off limits to the public. Also, it happens to be completely ignored by all realtors because, in the past who-knows-how-long it's never even had a looker.

I also notice that Hiiro has a blanket tucked under his arm, interesting.

"I'd say that they're about five minutes away." Duo smiles. "Can't ruin the celebration of the New Year, now can we?"

Hiiro then speaks up, "It's bad to jump into action too fast. Besides a _christening_ is something that should be taken with care and _time_." I can hear his smile in the way he's talking, it's rather too dark in the park to make it out clearly though. Then again, not being able to see well makes sensation a hell of a lot ... nicer. My skin is crawling, and don't think it's cold, because it's not, we happen to be in an equatorial paradise.

Or rather, it was in the seventies all day, and now, I think, at 11:57 it's reached 110. Or perhaps that is just me.

It shall be a wondrous christening of the New Year.

As the fireworks in the sky go off I can see bits and pieces of my two lovers, little and big and I know the real show is yet to begin, and just about to start.


End file.
